Discussions of the Absurdly Powerful
by Vieral
Summary: A series (currently of 1) of one-shots dedicated to different fictional characters holding conversations. Usually these will be on whims, and update rarely.


In a quiet corner of the Void, where few realize they can tread, and even fewer bother to visit, sits a set of seven chairs. Not much to them, just assorted chairs in a circle, drifting consistently in their assigned space.

"I still don't see why we have 'hands off' policy with this one," echoes forth among the furniture. It's speaker does not appear, but the sound emanates from the backrest of an uncomfortable-looking desk chair of woven thorns. The thick brambles seem a mix of sickly, shriveled excuses for plant matter interwoven with hale and healthy vines, constantly shifting from one state to the other.

"We've been over this, passive observing only," Speaks up the tie-dye lawn-chair with indignation, "The whole set are off limits so they can have a little fun." the starburst patterns on it shimmer a moment in satisfaction.

A plaid armchair shuffles a little on it's side, disappointment easily recognizable in the nasal tone of it's voice, "But we could be making things so much MORE fun by, you know," it does a little hop, "helping out a little."

"I think they have enough trouble without your brand of 'help', brother," mutters a masterfully crafted oak stool. "In fact, I think it's a brilliant idea to step back and watch for once."

The lawn-chair moves in acknowledgement to the stool, "Thank you, Order. though, I've noticed only half of us have spoken up so far," it turns towards the three remaining pieces of furniture; a complex, inter-knit set of brass gears in the shape of an antique divan; a mossy log, resting on it's side as though just cut down, a few branches still sticking out; and an crumbling obsidian throne that blends into the surroundings when not directly observed. "What is the opinion of the rest of our esteemed siblings?"

For a moment, there is no response, then an odd trinket bounces off the back of the divan and it makes a short snoring noise before stating awake, all the gears beginning to turn, ''I'm up, I'm up... what're we talking 'bout?'' it's voice comes forth shaking and as though from a dusty record machine, ''Oh, right. I'm all for sitting back and seeing how things turn out. it is what I'm here for, after all."

The log shifts in an attempted shrug, a few leaves falling off of it's branches, ''I don't care either way, though I am wondering why we're in this realm rather than someplace less... obvious." pointedly, it shifts to the throne, another shard of obsidian splitting free.

"Hey, it was my turn to host, and I didn't complain when you chose the last meeting's location," the drifting bits of volcanic glass stir in the air, "Oh, and I must agree with the majority here, any interaction with these realms or their... displaced would take much too much effort and make far more nuisance than any of us would want to deal with."

"Oh Come on!" exclaimed the armchair, it's coloration shifting from blue with red stripes to green with orange, "You guys never let me do anything!"

The throne sighs, a shard floating down to scratch at a broken edge irritably, ''I let you choose our forms, didn't I?" it chuckles, looking over the assorted chairs before it, ''And I must say, you never cease to surprise."

"Alright, fine. flattery will get you everywhere, but if we're done here, there's an interesting realm a few degrees of separation west I want to get to, after all, can't get to the fun part without me." it inflates into a balloon and drops like an anvil through a tear in the void.

The lawn chair clicks it's feet onto the nothingness in a perturbed way, "Always leaving before things are done. I'm guessing you can do the outro yourself, brother?" the throne waves a drifting piece of obsidian before crumbling down to bits and pieces, barely noticeable in the emptiness, ''Go on, everyone, I'll send our audience off in a moment." In response, the other furniture starts to leave with an assortment of bright flashes, torn reality, or simply disappearing from sight until all that remains is seemingly empty void.

"Thank you, author for taking this meeting's minutes, however trivial the act may be, and thank you audience for enduring my siblings and my bickering for a while. We shall be seeing you, though you will perhaps not be seeing us again for quite some time..."


End file.
